Trash in the Mansion (Trash x Hetaoni)
by Nyunyu Vargas
Summary: C'était une belle journée là-dehors.. Les oiseaux gazouillent, les fleurs fleurissent… C'est dans ce genre de journée qu'on décide de visiter un manoir ayant pour rumeur d'être hanté.. [Trash x Hetaoni] Rating T pour violence et thèmes sombres. Plus de précision au chapitre 0.
1. Avant de débuter

**Trash in the Mansion (Trash x Hetaoni)- Chap.0 : Avant de débuter**

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Alors avant de commencer, j'aimerai faire quelques précisions.

Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce que cette fanfiction ? :

Et bien cette fanfic mets en scène les membres de la chaîne Trash dans un milieu hostile, surnaturel et potentiellement dangereux qui se calquera en partie sur le scénario du jeu Hetaoni, lui même un fangame crossover de Hetalia et Ao Oni. Pourquoi donc n'est-ce pas un un crossover de Trash x Ao Oni ? Car à mon avis le scenar de Hetaoni est un peu différent dudit jeu Ao Oni. De plus, je ne compte pas copier-coller le scenario de Hetaoni à celui de la fic, je compte ajouter des éléments de différentes thèmes de fictions et faire appel à mon imagination.

Quelles sont les thèmes donc ?:

Il y aura pas mal de scènes poignantes, de violence et peut-être un peu de romance mais pas de R-18. Désolée. Donc Rating T (il se peut que cela devienne M mais ce ne sera pas pour du lemon), pour de l'angst, du surnaturel et de l'horreur. Il y aura évidemment des thèmes revenant assez souvent dans la culture geek, mais je ne vais pas en dire plus. (ceux qui connaissent Hetaoni sauront, mais pas que des éléments de Hetaoni)

Quelle longueur ?:

Cela dépendra de mes humeurs, motivations et temps libres, j'ai une vie à côté et je ne promet pas que je vais la continuer jusqu'au bout. Une chose est sûr, ce ne sera pas un OS (One -Shot) et sera donc chapitrée.

Avertissements :

Alors, ni Trash, ni les personnages de Trash et les personnes qui sont derrière (étant réels) ne sont à moi et appartiennent à eux même. Que ce soit Hetaoni, Hetalia, Ao Oni ou toutes références à d'autres œuvres de fictions ne sont à moi et appartiennent à leurs auteurs/studios/développeurs respectifs.

Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont le déroulement de l'histoire en elle même, et peut-être des personnages originaux.

Je tiens aussi à dire que cette fic ne prend part à aucun opinion politique ou commercial ou reflète ce dont je souhaite que les Trasheurs vivent ou reflète leur orientation sexuelle (je tiens à préciser que qu'une majorité d'entre eux sont en couple et par ailleurs, j'invite mes lecteurs à ne JAMAIS venir les harceler, les Trasheurs ou leur partenaire et aussi je tiens à dire que si un Trasheur ou une personne de leur entourage souhaite la suppression de cette fic, je le ferais car je comprend que certains passages comprendront de l'horreur et certaines allusions sexuelles, même si je ne tomberai pas dans le R-18), je ne fais ici que libre cours à mon imagination pour partager une histoire dédiée aux Trasheurs et au Discord qui m'ont inspirés, ainsi qu'à vous chers lecteurs.

Sur ce, je vous invite à passer à la prochaine page, pour débuter la lecture de cette folle et terrible aventure qui attend les Trasheurs.

Bon courage =)


	2. The m4Nsion wh&re N0ne ShoUld Enter

_Bonjour tout le monde, je poste directement ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D_

 **Disclaimers: Aucuns des personnages dans ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent, Trash, le nom, les personnages et les personnes derrière la bannière de Trash ne sont en aucun cas à moi. Hetaoni appartient à Tomoyoshi.**

* * *

C'était une belle journée là-dehors.. Les oiseaux gazouillent, les fleurs fleurissent…

C'est dans ce genre journée qu'on sortait avec des potes, on profitait du beau temps, on rigolait, on faisait les cons… Bref, la majorité ne faisait pas exception et s'amusait.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que faisaient un groupe de jeunes hommes, qui s'étaient rendu sur les lieux d'un manoir déserté, à quelques kilomètres de la banlieue parisienne.

Léo avait un sourire en regardant le bâtiment, se tournant vers trois de ses amis qui l'accompagnaient. « -On dirait qu'on l'a vraiment trouvé ! » s'exclame t-il, curieux.

L'Iconoclaste, avait un petit sourire en coin. « Je ne pensais pas qu'on trouverait vraiment un tel lieu, ça n'est finalement pas une simple rumeur. »

Clideon semblait scruter les lieux. « -Hm ça à l'air vraiment abandonné en plus.. Eh, qui sait si c'est vraiment hanté ! » déclare t-il en rigolant, Ascuns le regardant d'un air moqueur. « -Pff si ça se trouve ce sera nulle. » Le professeur d'école hausse les épaules. « Bah au pire on est pas obligé d'entrer, y a juste à regarder de l'extérieur ! ». Léo soupira, souriant. « Bah on a pas mal marcher, ça nous coûtera rien d'y entrer ! Et si ça se trouve, on trouvera des trucs intéressants ! » propose t-il.

Ils se mirent d'accord, entrant dans la grande bâtisse après avoir toqué plusieurs fois, sans réponse.

Léo se mit au milieu de la pièce, son sourire devenant sceptique. Les lieux étaient… « ..C'est vraiment propre, ici. »

Ascuns se sentait mal. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Les lieux étaient… Plutôt pas en ruines du tout en fait, comme c'est le cas dans les films d'horreurs et il y avait de l'éclairage d'ailleurs. Mais il y flottait une atmosphère...Pesante. C'était comme si tous ses sens étaient en alerte d'un coup. « -E-Eh. Je pense qu'on a vu comment c'était, et si ça se trouve c'est encore habité ! On devrait y aller, non ? »

Clideon le regarde avec un sourire moqueur. « -Alors maintenant on a peur, hmmm- ?! »

Soudainement, un bruit de casse se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les quatre hommes.

Ascuns tremblait, étant vraiment en train de flipper. « B-Bon les mecs, on a assez joué aux cons il serait temps d'y aller non ?! »

Ce cher Iconoclaste, déglutissant mais gardant son calme et cynisme se tourne vers lui. « -Oh mais voyons, faut se détendre ! T'aurai pas vu trop de films d'horreurs ? C'est une vieille baraque...Enfin, je pense il doit y avoir des rats qui se promènent. Bon allez, je vais jeter un coup d'œil puisque vous faites les enfants. » Sur ce, il s'éloigna en direction du bruit.

Clideon eut un léger rire. « -On reste ici surveiller le gosse, fais gaffe à ne pas te faire bouffer ! »

« -Mais oui bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite, soyez sage. » répondit-il.

 _ **POV L'Iconoclaste**_

« -On reste ici surveiller le gosse, fais gaffe à ne pas te faire bouffer ! »

« -Mais oui bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite, soyez sage. » répondis-je, avant de soupirer lourdement. Je faisais le malin et essayais de rester calme, mais c'est vrai que cet endroit était.. ; Pesant. Déjà, pourquoi y avait-il un lieu aussi grand à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville ? Et pourquoi est-ce vide tout en restant propre ? Qui sait, nous avons peut-être commis une infraction mais c'est vrai que c'est… Étrange.

Le manoir était vraiment grand ! Ce couloir était long, encore heureux que la lumière était présente… D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre comment la lumière restait allumée alors que celle de soleil réussissait à bien filtrer à travers les fenêtres. Enfin bon, détails à part, j'arrivais à la première porte qui m'était présentée. Fermée. Très bien. Le couloir n'étant pas terminé, je poursuivi mon exploration, arrivant à une porte au bout du couloir, grande ouverte. ...C'était étrange. Vaut mieux rester prudent. J'entrai silencieusement dans la pièce, m'attendant à voir un de ces satanés rongeurs. Mais rien. Nada. Cependant, en explorant la pièce, du regard je remarqua une assiette brisée au sol. Je m'approche pour voir si il y avait quelque chose pouvant indiquer la cause de ce malheureux accident, mais rien. Pas un rat et la pièce était nikel.

L'objet était en céramique. Sans aucune raison, je décida de prendre le plus gros morceau brisé ; on sait jamais. Je le rangea dans ma poche, décidant de quitter la pièce pour retourner à l'entrée. Mais.. ?! Oh les cons je pars cinq minutes et ils en profitent pour se barrer ?! Des gamins. Me dirigeant vers la porte, je tenta de l'ouvrir. Fermée ?C'est un blague ? Je tenta d'enfoncer la porte, sans succès. Je commençais à appeler les trois couillons, qui évidemment ne répondaient pas.

Inspirant un bon coup, j'espérais au fond qu'ils soient encore ici, bien que cela voulait dire que la blague ne venait pas d'eux. Pas rassurant tout ça… Je décida d'aller à l'opposé de la cuisine, retrouvant encore une pièce fermée. Passant celle-ci, le couloir se poursuivit sur un tournant.

 _ **Fin POV L'Iconoclaste**_

Le regard du youtuber se figea, un frisson parcourut son échine et les sueurs froides se faisant voir sur son front. Il était comme tétanisé face à ce qui se trouvait face à lui. Une créature à la peau grisâtre, suintante, et énormissime, semblant être de dos était là, droite, certainement pas humaine.

L'Iconoclaste essayait de se frotter les yeux, restant calme et surtout ne pas hurler. Mais la créature disparut derrière une porte.

 _ **POV L'Iconoclaste**_

Bordel. Juste. Bordel. Je devais être extrêmement fatigué, c'est pas possible… Oui, ça devait être ça ! Reprendre son calme, inspirations-expirations, c'est bon. Pour la peine, je vais voir. En me dirigeant, je remarquais… Une épée ? Il se passait des choses vraiment chelous ici ! Était-ce un coup monté des proprio ? Ou alors… Oh peut-être qu'il y avait un Jdr en cours ! ...Enfin, les gars ils auraient pu prévenir, quoi. Bref, décidant de ne pas faire 5 théories sur ce manoir paumé, je regarda l'objet. Oh bordel c'était une vraie lame. Soudain, je réalisais un truc. C'était la Master Sword ! Mais en putain de réaliste, bordel ! Ne me posant pas plus de questions, je pris l'arme sortant tout droit d'un de mes jeux favoris. Y a de quoi en faire baver plus d'un ! Elle était un peu lourde, mais assez maniable étrangement. La brandissant tel un héros, je me dirigeai vigoureusement vers la porte, mais… Fermée. Oh mais non j'étais à fond là… Bon.

Je remarqua alors une autre porte à ma droite, passant la précieuse épée dans son étui, la portant en bandoulière pour pas me fatiguer le bras. Cette fois-ci, la porte était ouverte. Bon, si on était vraiment dans un Jdr, je suppose qu'il y aurait des clés à trouver ou quoi. ...Jeu de rôle très bien foutu par ailleurs, si ce n'est qu'un peu d'information aurait été la bienvenue. Mais bref, je suppose qu'il y en aura au fur et à mesure… Je suppose ? Bref. Il y avait ici une salle de bain, un peu moins propres que les autres pièces mais l'endroit restait rangé. Je me regarda dans le miroir, qui était vraiment poussiéreux. De toute façon je devais avoir la tête dans le cul. J'explore la pièce, regardant les toilettes. Non, j'avais pas envie de poser une pêche pour l'instant.

Par curiosité, j'ouvris une armoire de la pièce, mais ne trouvant rien que de la poussière. Curieux, ça. Il n'y avait rien.

Je quitta la pièce ne trouvant plus l'intérêt d'y rester, ayant souvenir qu'à l'entrée, des escaliers menaient à l'étage. Un peu fatigué mais déterminé à retrouver les trois gosses, j'accède à l'étage. Me fiant à mon instinct, je tourna vers l'aile sud-ouest et prit la première porte. Une chambre. Entrant dans la pièce et regardant aux alentours, je remarqua quelque chose sur le lit.

Oh bordel. C'était… Une guitare ?! Celle d'Ascuns qui plus est, non… ? Mais elle semblait… Différente. Bon ? Je décide de la prendre, comptant bien la lui rendre. Voulant retirer ma participation forcée au jeu, je décida d'aller VRAIMENT à la recherche des trois autres Trasheurs qui m'accompagnaient. Sortant de la pièce avec ce..Truc (sait-on jamais hein), je décida d'aller visiter l'aile gauche, les lieux étant toujours aussi silencieux. Je pris la première porte. Mais quelle chance ! Pourquoi certaines pièces étaient fermées et d'autres ouvertes ? Bref. Entrant dans ce qui semblait être une autre chambre, je remarqua du mouvement et des bruits étouffés derrière le rideau. Prudemment, je m'approche, prêt à dégainer ma Master Sword. Je tire le rideau et fut surpris de voir face à moi un Ascuns complètement en PLS, tremblant et aux bords des larmes.

« -Ascuns ? Je peux savoir ce que tu... »

Il ne sembla même pas me capter, tremblant et recroquevillé sur lui même. Lui qui était d'habitude si jovial et blagueur… Ça faisait mal de le voir ainsi.

Soupirant, je retentais.

« -Est-ce que tu sais où sont les autres… ? »

Pas de réponse. Juste des claquements de dents. Je lâcha un soupir triste.

« -Bon écoute. Reste ici, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau ok.. ? »

Il avait l'air...Choqué. C'était vraiment étrange… Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de la comédie… Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici… ?

Décidant de ne pas me poser trop de questions, je quitta la pièce, me rappelant de la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. M'y empressant, j'arrivai là-bas en cinq minutes et emprunta un verre, avant d'ouvrir le robinet. Qui ne marcha pas évidemment. Bon il y a aussi la salle de bain, allons essayer…

En y entrant, rien n'avait bougé. Je regarda les toilettes. Il y avait de l'eau au fond.. Clair. Non mais non. Je pris le verre que j'avais gardé en main, essayant le robinet. Et ça marchait. L'eau… Ressemblait à de l'eau potable ? Je suppose. Bon de toute façon si on devait rester ici… Essayant de ne pas faire tomber le verre, je retourna dans la chambre de l'étage où était Ascuns, bien que c'était assez compliqué de porter une guitare, une épée en bandoulière et un verre. Mais étrangement même si ce n'était pas pratique, je n'avais pas vraiment de difficulté. Bref. Tirant les rideaux et le voyant toujours en position fœtale, je lui fait part de ma présence.

« -Ascuns, écoute, je t'ai ramené de l'eau et essaie de te calmer un peu… Bon elle est pas filtrée, mais ça fera l'affaire. »

Par miracle il sembla enfin me remarquer et prit le verre, le buvant d'une traite, ses tremblement commençant à cesser.

 _ **Fin POV L'Iconoclaste**_

Ascuns releva la tête vers le maître d'école, prenant une longue inspiration. « -...C'était de l'eau au moins ? »

« -Bah à en juger par la couleur, oui. »

« -Ok...Hm désolé d'avoir… Euh… Agit comme ça, tu sais.. Enfin bref ! Merci à toi, je vais mieux. »

Le plus grand lui tapote l'épaule, essayant de sourire d'un air rassurant. « -T'inquiète, l'important c'est que tu ailles mieux. Mais tu sais où sont les autres.. ? »

Le plus jeune soupir, encore un peu dans ses états. "-J'en suis pas sûr… En fait, je sais c'est dingue mais on a été poursuivi par cette… Chose et on a couru comme des tarés pour sauver notre peau et je crois que Clid et Léo sont parti dans des directions différentes… je… uh.. Désolé, laisse moi encore un peu me remettre, cette histoire c'est… Dingue."

"-Ok ok, d'accord je vais me mettre à leur recherche… Essaie de te reposer, respire."

"-Désolé… Oh au fait tiens ! j'ai trouvé ça dans ma fuite, peut-être que ça te sera utile ?" dit-il, lui tendant une clé. Ico la lui prit, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête avant de quitter la pièce, clé en poche.

 **POV L'Iconoclaste**

Une fois sorti de la pièce, je décida de retourner au rez-de-chaussée, voulant essayer la clé sur la première porte que j'ai tenté d'ouvrir. Et bingo ! J'avais face à moi une bibliothèque. Mais… La pièce dégageait une drôle d'odeur et une atmosphère pesante. Comme si la gravité venait de se multiplier par dix. Et les paroles d'Ascuns me revenaient..; Une Chose ? Qui les avait poursuit ? Tout ça était étrange… Et en devenait flippant. Bref, restant sur mes gardes et cette putain de guitare dans les mains et l'épée dans son fourreau, je me tenais prêt, regardant aux alentours. Puis je m'attarde sur une table où divers objets, feuilles et cahiers semblaient récent. Il y avait aussi une carte du monde avec diverses pays entourés pour une quelconque raison, des lettres qui semblaient être.. D'amour ? En y regardant de plus près en fait il semblerait que ce soit des essais… " _Et il metta sa main sur les joues d…_ "

C'est tellement mal écrit et illisible ! Bref, mon regard s'attarda sur… !

"Une CHOCOLATINE !"

Mon exclamation se fit de courte durée, un rugissement terrible retentissant dans la pièce. C'était la Chose. Et elle semblait pas contente. Sans réfléchir, je pris la chocolatine et détala vers la sortie et ce fut l'horreur; elle était piégée ! L'adrénaline montant en moi, j'esquive la Bête et continue ma course jusqu'à être derrière une rangée d'étagère. Merde, cul de sac ! La Chose ne tarda pas à me trouver. Ses yeux et sa bouche semblaient laisser suinter un liquide noir, bien flippant et une chose est sûr, ça ne voulait pas faire une partie de Scrabble. Ne voulant pas finir dans l'estomac de cette Créature, je dégaine la Master Sword, me mettant en position de combat espérant que cette situation complètement dingue me permette de jouer au héros comme dans les jeux vidéos. Sans plus attendre, Elle chargea vers moi en hurlant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je réussi à esquiver, m'en sortant avec une égratignure au bras. M'armant de courage, je fonce vers elle, visant principalement son torse ou sa tête. C'était complètement dingue. Inimaginable et pourtant je me battais contre une créature tout droit sortie des Enfers et je me débrouille plutôt bien ! Me mettant à charger aussi, la Chose fut propulsée contre le mur. Profitant de son étourdissement, je me mit à courir à la recherche d'une clé quelconque et oh miracle ! ...N'avais-je pas une clé ? Bref, je pris le double détalant vers la porte et l'ouvrit, la refermant derrière moi, épuisé, l'adrénaline redescendant.

M'accoudant au mur essayant de reprendre mon souffle, j'expire bruyamment. Qu'est-ce que c'était que Ça ? Que signifiait cette mise en scène..? Pourquoi ? J'avais l'impression d'être en plein bad trip et pourtant ces sensations étaient réelles… J'avais la conviction qu'il se passait des choses pas nettes, et qu'on avait complètement changé de dimension… Et, je dois retrouver les autres.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour le moment n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review, me dire ce qui va/ne va pas et je vous dit à la prochaine et une bonne et agréable journée ! ^w^_


	3. Ne pas chercher le pourquoi du comment

_Bonjour bonjour désolée du GROS retard pour un chapitre aussi court et ennuyeux, vraiment désolée ! C'était le syndrome de la page blanche et avec mon rythme de terminale qui commence à prendre le pas et le fait que je traine sur Discord sans compter l'internat bah... Voilà. Je pense que j' améliorerai ce chapitre et je me demande si d'ailleurs je vais pas le rallonger. Je sais pas je verrais, si je le laisse ainsi (normalement c'est la moitié d'un chapitre). Bref, pour ceux qui lisent n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, désolée pour cette publication faite un peu à la pisse et bonne journée/soirée._ **  
**

 **Disclaimers:** Trash, les personnages et les personnes derrière les chaînes Pokemon Trash, Trash et Trasheurs ainsi que leurs chaînes à eux ne sont à moi, ni le jeu Hetaoni.

* * *

 **Trash in the Mansion-Chapter 2 : Ne pas chercher le pourquoi du comment  
**

 _M'accoudant au mur essayant de reprendre mon souffle, j'expire bruyamment. Qu'est-ce que c'était que Ça ? Que signifiait cette mise en scène..? Pourquoi ? J'avais l'impression d'être en plein bad trip et pourtant ces sensations étaient réelles… J'avais la conviction qu'il se passait des choses pas nettes, et qu'on avait complètement changé de dimension… Et, je dois retrouver les autres._

 **POV L'Iconoclaste**

Une fois remis sur pied, je soupira un bon coup. Je devais retrouver les autres. Mais je voulais m'assurer qu'Ascuns aille bien et au passage, déposer la guitare que je trimbalais avec moi D'ailleurs, elle était devenue moins lourde… Enfin bref, retournant dans la chambre, je déposa la guitare dans un coin de la pièce, avant de me rapprocher des rideaux… Avant de me raviser. J'irai le voir plus tard, je devais vraiment retrouver les autres.

Je quitta la chambre, ayant l'étrange impression d'avoir encore quelque chose à faire à la bibliothèque. Ce Truc doit être ailleurs… Non ? Brrr.. Bon allons tenter le truc. En un rien de temps, je me retrouvais face à cette maudite porte, légèrement entre-ouverte. Je lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il n'y avait plus cette impression d'être en danger, cette pression. J'entre dans la pièce, regardant aux alentours lorsque je marcha sur quelque chose. Oh ça alors ! Je ramassa l'objet, n'étant ni plus ni moins qu'une clé. Mais cette fois, une étiquette l'accompagnait. « 4th floor ». De l'anglais, très bien. Bande de puristes. Bon, jugeant inutile de s'attarder sur ça, je la rangea dans ma poche. Peut-être que c'est ce monstre qui l'a laissé tomber. Oh après tout, rien à foutre.

Curieux de savoir ce qui m'attendait donc au quatrième étage, je décida de m'y rendre, inspectant les lieux. Il faisait vraiment chaud… La vache. En ayant traversé les différents étage, je me rendit compte qu'il était vraiment petit, bien qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans les combles. Il semblait n'y avoir que deux pièces et.. Un autre escalier. J'irai voir plus tard. Pour l'instant, je décida d'utiliser la clé sur la seule porte qui se trouvait à l'est, entrant dans la pièce. I

l y avait un étrange trône au fond de la pièce, rouge et doré, presque aussi imposant que celui de Fer. ...Ils n'auront qu'à bien se tenir, ces plébéiens ! Qu'on m'amène ma couronne ! Ahem, je m'égare… Je regarda aux alentours, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un espèce de frottement. Je commença à comprendre en voyant une étagère trembler. Méfiant, je bougea le meuble pour voir… Un PONEY ? SÉRIEUSEMENT ?! Et tout rouge en plus et minuscule… J'avais l'impression que c'était une blague… Bon à ce stade je ne devrai même plus être étonné mais quand même ! Cependant, il avait l'air coincé..

« Comment t'as fait ton compte, toi ? ...T'as quand même pas eu de bol. »

Soudain pris de pitié par la créature aux airs cartoonesques, je décida de l'extirper de là, rien à faire. On a beau prendre le problème sous chaque angle, rien y fait. Peut-être à deux, on réussira ? Si seulement Ascuns pouvait arrêté de faire la plante… Je poussa un soupir, retournant en bas, dans la chambre où il se trouvait.

Mais quelle fut ma surprise en y entrant de trouver, à la place du rideau, une porte FORGEE. J'étais pourtant sûr que c'était une fenêtre… Ou les rideaux l'avait cachée… ? Ma mémoire me jouerait des tours ? Peu importe, je toque à la porte.

« Ascuns, tu t'es remis ? T'as une minute ? »

 _ **Fin POV L'Iconoclaste**_

Ascuns sorti de la porte forgée, s'étirant et regardant le plus âgé.

« -Ico ? C'est toi ? » demande t-il, l'air d'aller vraiment mieux.

« -Bah qui d'autre ? T'as l'air d'aller mieux. Sinon euh toi qui adore Mlp, tu vas être servi y a une de ces satanés bestiole coincée dans un trou au 4ème étage, donc je me suis dit, si t'es intéressé... »

Le jeune Brony acquiesce, ne relevant pas le fait que cette information était surréelle.

« -Ouais bien sûr !Par contre tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plaît… ?»

L'Iconoclaste soupire intérieurement. « -Ouais si y a quelque chose que je puisse faire. »

« -Bah tu vois, j'ai fait tomber ma guitare en essayant d'échapper à cette Chose, et… Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais.. Peut-être qu'elle sera utile pour.. Combattre ? Donc si ça te dérange pas est-ce que si tu la trouves, tu pourrai me la passer ? »

Le bordelais sourit, fière de lui.

« -Bah justement, je l'ai retrouvé ! Je te l'ai posé au coin de la pièce, tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

Ascuns secoue la tête, se sentant bête.

« -Attends tiens~ »

L'Iconoclaste donne la guitare à Ascuns.

« -Je l'ai trouvé dans une pièce juste à côté. » lui explique t-il.

« -Ah..euh… Désolé.. ! »

« -Y a pas de soucis, je l'ai trouvé par hasard hein ! Et maintenant si on allait- »

Le plus jeune l'interrompit.

«Attends ! Désolé de devoir te demander ça, mais... »

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Un espèce de bruit étouffé retentit dans la pièce. Ascuns semblait gêné.

« -Ah euh.. Bah… j'ai faim… Est-ce que t'aurai quelque chose à manger ? »

L'Iconoclaste fit la moue, ne comptant pas donner la précieuse chocolatine. On sait jamais.

«-Euh… Non non, désolé ! »

L'autre vidéaste soupire, ne se doutant de rien.

«-Bon… Si ça te dérange, est-ce que tu pourrai aller regarder si tu peux trouver de la nourriture ? »

Décidément, il commençait à être gonflé. Restant patient, Ico resta le plus calme possible.

« -Mais si ça se trouve les trucs seront tout pourris, périmés. »

« -...S'il te plaît, j'ai pas la force de bouger… je mangerai n'importe quoi ! »

Voyant sa détresse, son ami n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

« -Bon bon, d'accord ! Je vais faire un autre tour, et voir si on trouve pas Léo, d'ailleurs. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, semblant rassuré d'être ainsi soutenu.

« -Aaah merci ! Au fait… T'as vu Clideon ? »

« -Non. Bah avec ses expériences sur Outlast, il doit aller bien. Si il n'oublie pas les piles ! » déclare t-il, voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Ce qui ne manqua pas, Ascuns se mettait à en rire.

« -Grave ! Désolé de te déranger avec ça.. Au fait, j'ai trouvé ça, elle a pas l'air dégueu ! »

Ascuns donne une bière à l'Iconoclaste. Ce qui choque ce dernier. A boire et en plus une bière ? On aura tout vu !

« -Ah putain ça fait plaisir ! Merci mec ! Bon allez, j'y vais. »

« -Merci à toi, à plus. » Répondit Ascuns.

 _ **POV L'Iconoclaste**_

Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui se passait. Autant ne pas chercher à comprendre, justement. Je décida de descendre, l'appel de la vessie étant devenue forte. Donc je me dirigea vers la salle de bain qui était au rez-de-chaussée, puis y entra, commençant à me diriger vers les toilettes lorsque… Hein ?

Il n'y avait point d'eau au fond et une fente semblait être faite sur le réservoirs comme si… Je pouvais y glisser une pièce. Bon, je pris une pièce, la glissant pour voir ce que ça faisait. Une petite musique se mettait à jouer et un affichage projeté s'afficha sur les WC. Hein… ? Il y avait un étrange menu de sélection… Eh mais… C'était un distributeur ! Je regarda l'argent que j'avais gagné, puis, ce qu'il y avait. Mon choix fut vite fait en voyant comme choix des chocolatines. Remarquant que le machin était tactile, j'en choisi 3, et inséra la monnaie nécessaire dans la fente. On me proposa si je voulais autre chose et je choisi l'option non. La chasse s'alluma et je décida de l'amorcer, et, les fameuses viennoiseries tombent au fond de la cuvette. Ew. Bon, plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant…

Je sortis de la pièce, lorsqu'un grincement derrière moi ce fit entendre. Je tourna la tête, voyant que la porte du fond du couloir était ouverte. Il me semblait pourtant qu'elle était fermée… Je pénétra dans la pièce. Il faisait noir ! Je cherchais à l'aveugle l'interrupteur, que je trouva d'ailleurs . Mais.. ?!

Sans que je m'y attende, la Chose était là face à moi et ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à se jeter en ma direction. Elle se mit à hurler quelque chose qui ressemblait curieusement à du japonais. Mais pas le temps de se poser des questions, je contre-attaqua, parant ses coups, mais la bête semblait plus forte. Trouvant une parade à sa fureur, je lui assène un coup mortel, la faisant projeter contre le mur.

Je me relève, voulant constater les dégâts mais la lumière s'éteint sans prévenir. Je me mit en position d'attaque, ayant peur pour le coup. Est-ce qu'elle va…

Ouf. La lumière était revenue et apparemment, elle a disparue. Tiens, à l'endroit où la Chose avait atterri, il y avait des pièces. Sûrement ma récompense ! Je les ramassa, les rangeant immédiatement. Par contre, je devais retrouver Léo…

Avant de sortir de la pièce, je remarqua sur le lavabo à ma gauche une autre clé.

« Bedroom key ». Clé de chambre quoi. Ça m'aide, il y en a plein des chambres ici…

Cela dit, je me sentais un peu faible et décida de manger une délicieuse chocolatine. Ouais j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans un RPG… Ou une mauvaise fiction mais bon. Ne cherchant pas le pourquoi du comment, je me sentais mieux et c'est ça l'essentiel.

* * *

Oui désolée encore du chapitre un peu court je verrais si je le sépare en deux ou si je le laisse ainsi, je ne sais pas décrire des combats mais si il y a un béta-lecteur(lectrice) qui veut bien se présenter notamment pour la grammaire niveau des verbes et la mise en forme, n'hésitez pas je débute ! Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et bye bye ! :3


End file.
